


Biting Words Like A Wolf Howling.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, and shit, i only had 3 minutes and 45 seconds, luke hates it, mikey gets drunk a lot, this is also really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes out a lot and Luke hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Words Like A Wolf Howling.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number three for the Shuffle Challenge yay.
> 
> Inspired by the song Still by Daughter.

 

Luke Hemmings awoke to the sound of the front door to his and his boyfriend, Michael,'s apartment slamming shut. He was lying on the couch and it took the blonde boy a few moments to remember why, and when he did he wasn't happy at all. Michael reeked of alcohol and cigarettes even though he had promised to quit and Luke felt his heart break a little bit more inside. 

"Where were you, Michael?" He snapped, sitting up on the couch and glaring at the shadowy figure that had attempted to creep upstairs to bed.

"Out." Was his reply.

"Of fucking course you were, that's all you do now! What about our dinner, huh? I waited at the restaurant for _two hours_ , Michael!"

"Maybe if you stopped being a nagging wife for just five seconds I would actually make an effort!"

"Fuck you, Clifford."

Luke stood up, grabbed his jacket and and slammed the front door on his way out, only to return the next day after receiving 15 texts from Michael begging him to come back and 20 missed calls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how shit this is and how abrupt the ending is.


End file.
